


New Ties

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Madasaku - Freeform, Oneshot, Warring States Era, oneshot for pinkheadmedic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In where Madara makes ties with the Haruno clan.





	New Ties

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot story for pinkheadmedic! This is based on our RP thread, for context. So sorry for my lateness dear, but I'm way too much of a perfectionist to let this little thing out into the world. I hope anyone who enjoys this lovely pair finds it a decent read.

The morning began as per usual, waking up before the sunlight touched the tops of the trees to ready himself for the day by running a few miles along a trail that wrapped around a portion of the Uchiha territory. Madara ran to focus, to pull himself completely out of a sleepy daze, and to let off steam in a preemptive measure for whatever the day had in store for him. Mornings were not his forte, but this routine helped him keep a mostly clear head and has probably saved a few heads in hindsight. 

He remembered Izuna calling his sleeping habits ridiculous, “Nii-san, what’s the point of waking up before the asscrack of dawn? You’d be just a productive waking up at the same time as a sane person.” Madara knew his habits were somewhat peculiar, especially for someone who hated mornings but he’d worked hard to condition his body to running in the crisp morning air. Izuna was the kind of person who would sleep until noon if given the chance, and on a good day he’s at least stirring by the time Madara is back and dressed. 

Passing over the moss-ladened tree roots that crowded the path his legs were carrying him on, his thoughts traveled to the events that were waiting for him later in the day. Madara knew when he returned that he would be met with the traditional garb in his quarters that had been worn by many clan heads before him, because today was the day that he would marry the head of the Haruno clan’s only daughter. If he was being brazenly honest with himself, it was going to be a strange adjustment. The fact was that it still felt like it was something lingering in the distant future; his mind hadn’t quite wrapped around the reality that in a few hours time he would have a wife under his roof. Since he was thirteen Madara had only shared close quarters with Izuna, after Tajima died from severe battle wounds it had been just the two of them. They each had their own space, but shared a common room that they’d spent countless hours in together studying scrolls from the Uchiha elders and playing shogi. Having a wife there was going to disrupt the dynamic they had going on, and while Izuna brushed it off like no big thing Madara felt like it was going to take a ridiculous amount of time to get used to having another person so close to him. 

The Haruno clan head’s eldest daughter, Sakura, was recently moved into temporary quarters with other women and was under his direct assignment to shadow a squad of Uchiha medics. Her previous tutelage with a renowned medic would prove useful in the clan’s campaigns, and after showing promise he decided to place her under the wing of one of the Uchiha’s medic squads. Madara wouldn’t have a wife who couldn’t pull her weight, after all. The few times they have interacted, she seemed to come off as rather cheery despite the way she was being treated by a few fellow shadowing medics. The issue with them was easily squashed by himself, as allowing such childish behavior to continue on under his command was embarrassing, let alone to his future wife. While Madara didn’t know her well, mistreatment wasn’t going to stand with him. Disrespecting her was also spitting on his decisions, but it was quickly 

It was beneficial for him to choose the Haruno clan head’s only daughter as his wife, specifically because the Haruno clan will bring with them a valuable alliance. The reason the Elders on the council chose the Haruno as an option in the first place was what they offered in return for the ties with the most skilled shinobi clan in the Land of Fire; the Haruno were renowned in the region as being rather spectacular herbalists, with their land residing on unusually fertile soil that yielded many herbs common for medicinal practices, along with herbs that tended to be more rare for the region. In exchange for protection of their land if necessary, the Uchiha would receive medical support from the Haruno. With more critical campaigns for the Daimyo coming up in the next year, which would mean more potentially vicious clashes with the Senju, the added medical benefits the Haruno will provide would lift a burden off of the Uchiha that had been lingering for ages. 

The Uchiha clan lacked a strong set of medics, having only three squads of four to attend to illness and injury, with only one more experienced member heading each squad. Their territory, which was northeast of the Haruno, was not at an advantageous altitude that yielded substantial growth of medicinal herbs needed for a clan that was as big as the Uchiha. They were scraping by, and the winters were proving to be more brutal with each passing year as their population began to grow under Madara’s leadership. While the Uchiha clan were expanding, their land did not exactly do the same. Small territorial fights were a waste of his time, Madara saw bigger beasts to slay, and so after much debate within the council and a few meetings for negotiation, this new political tie with the Haruno clan would lift the issue out of the water. The Haruno were not shinobi like the Uchiha, and thus their ranks were filled with more civilians and medics, which the latter often traveled to whichever Daimyo paid the most for their skills. Under this new alliance, strengthened by his marriage to the clan head’s daughter, the Uchiha would have many skilled medics with ample resources at their disposal. 

The sun was just beginning to rise above the horizon and light the sky a brilliant orange as Madara’s run through the forest surrounding his home came to an end. Passing through the hallways without a sound, he made his way to draw a hot bath. After the run, he sorely needed it, the heat would give his sore muscles relief. Shedding his dirty clothes, Madara sank down into the steaming water and took a deep breath. The warlord would be more than content to stay in the warming water longer, but there were things that would require his attention very soon. After washing off and letting the soap run completely out of his mane of dark hair, he got out of the water and dressed into loose pants and black turtleneck. 

The sounds of Izuna stirring in the next room distracted him from the garments that had been laid out for him earlier this morning. Madara heard his door slide open, and the younger Uchiha strolled in with hair sticking up in wild places and eyes still sleepy. Izuna yawned as he stretched his arms above his head, “Morning, Nii-san. Do you plan on waking poor Sakura every morning at that ungodly hour, or are you finally going to learn to wake at a decent time?” His tone was teasing, and Madara gave him a small smile. 

“I am not changing my habits for a wife, she will have to adjust to me.” Madara’s eyebrow raised in question at his brother’s use of the Haruno’s name, “And when did you get so casual with her? Don’t tell me you’re fine with her company.” 

Izuna rolled his eyes at Madara’s question, he’d always been the more compassionate brother out of the two. He knew Madara was an acquired taste, and he’ll be sure to smooth any rough patches between them for Madara’s sake. “I’m only being nice, Nii-san. Besides, having her here won’t change that much. She seems like a decent girl, I don’t think she will get in your way. Maybe it’s her healing abilities, but Sakura might have a better heart than you’re giving her credit for.”

Madara sighed as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Izuna was probably right, as he usually was, and even though he was more than capable of adjusting himself it was going to be immensely great to have Izuna to assist him when needed. Eyeing the black traditional clothes that he would wear shortly, he crossed the room over to Izuna. “I’m not saying that you’re right. I’ll find out soon enough though.”

With that, the younger left the room to get ready and Madara was left to himself. 

 

Madara hadn’t expected her to look like she did in the traditional clothes given to her, but Sakura stood out. Against the white fabric, her green eyes were as bright as emeralds, and her light pink hair was pulled up and adorned with decor that didn’t hide how soft the tresses looked. Sakura’s lips were tainted a faint cherry red, and he hadn’t noticed before how pouty they looked. Madara wasn’t the kind of man to find much value in appearances anyway, but he inwardly kicked himself for not noticing earlier. 

After a brief ceremony headed by one of the Elders, one who was particularly satisfied with the alliance, they were presented with a single cup of sake. They each drank from the cup three times before moving onto the rest of the ordeal, offerings given and before long all was said and done. 

Madara had insisted on keeping things small and private, but he couldn’t deny the council something of a feast within the clan. The harvest season had proven to be better than the year before, and there was no harm in celebrating something before the cold of winter began to creep into the Land of Fire. He’d changed out of the heavy clothes and into his regular navy robes, assuming Sakura had been whisked off to do the same. There had been much time between now and the ceremony earlier that day, and the sun was halfway hidden under the trees now. Lanterns were lighting up the main pathway central in the Uchiha compound, small tables with families and elders close together knitted the space. Everyone was well fed, cheerful expressions on most faces. It felt brilliant to see the people of his clan so content, the alliance bringing medical supplies that would save lives, many now felt a sense of relief. Regardless of his own apprehensions, Madara would make whatever choice was best for the Uchiha. 

He soon saw Izuna in the crowd, with a face full of rice grinning at their cousin Hikaku, no doubt pestering him about some bet between the two. Whatever it was, Madara was sure he didn’t want to know, but he caught both of their attention and Izuna waved at him while Hikaku simply nodded with a slight smile. Seeing the two of them in good spirits especially made him relax.

It wasn’t long before he spotted a group of Elders with three Haruno dignitaries, and even they looked please as the night drew on. He could see Sakura at the edge of their group, looking rather uncomfortable to be trapped in conversation with the elder to her left. Madara was no stranger to the frequent stories and lectures that no matter how old he got he still received. He figured that it would look poor to have his wife be seen without him today, so he made his way over to her and sat down on her right. Sakura threw him an appreciative look, and he nodded in return. He felt her take his arm in her hand, and they stayed like that for the rest of the night looking on at the people around them, some coming up to the pair to offer congratulatory words, until the lanterns were blown out and people retreated into their homes and they did the same. 

Sakura looked up at him once again, walking close to Madara’s side as he lead the way to their now shared quarters. He noticed and slowed slightly so that they were now side by side, their footsteps soft on the wooden floor. 

“Are you...pleased with this, Madara-san?” She looked almost nervous, like she expected him to still be harsh with his words towards her. He didn’t blame her, Madara knew that he’d been more jarring than he needed to be when she first came to the Uchiha compound. 

Dark eyes met with emerald ones as they came to the door. Madara paused, remembering Izuna’s words from earlier. “Give me more time. That’s all I need.” And with that, he slid the door open for her to enter and the night was over.


End file.
